WAITAR BATLTE POWERRRR
Powerman, the red hooded beast, was outside one day and powerpotions fell on him and then SUPERPOWERman. After this, a totally obvious but not obvious heavy character from team fortress 2 came and said oi bro we need to go to Saturn and get rid of the water bottles there and I was like ok cool lets go do that and TADAHH a rocket came out of nowhere AND EXPLODED ONTO THE EARTH and powerman fixed the rocket within 3 minutes and he and heavy decided OK LETS GO TO SATURN but dego was in the way and decided lol no and shot the rocket with his tree but missed the rocket AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW the rocket was in space. Heavy decided you know what im going to eat a table for dinner and powerman was like sure but then the lorax appeared and he said "my brother, the villian hash attackedyou with a tree" lorack smack heavy with the tree and heavy frIDGING DIES powerman was like who cares while eating his gluestick and then the lorax dissappeared, to neeer bseen ever again after powerman and heavy landed on the spaceship, they realized that they need some sort of transport to kill the water bottles there but then suddenly a basement came out of the land and gave them a car and heavy was like this obviously isnt a way to advance the plot at all am i right eks dee now as they walk home from the omega gate battle race they yes remember when we defeated ashe? shes back and shot an arrow at powermans head but powerman then threw a 30928470329kg rock at ashe and she decided oh you know what i'll shoot myself and TADAH after powerman and heavy reached the water bottle headquaters, a species called the Underground Cowboys were patrolling the nearby area. This clan is very stronk. powerman told heavy to wait outside the building and he became sneaky beaky like and got into the headquarters. when looking for the perfect strike to come out and kill the water bottles, an UNderground Cowboy was about to spot powerman but luckily becaus his hoodie was green he didnt see him in the red backdrop. he then found the water bottle leader, but powerman needed backup. lucky all of the fruitbox knew this plan and came to satrurn and defeated the water bottle leader. they then went back to earth, powerman s long time friend comes and dies in his face. powerman is stunned and noticed waluigi with a v84 in his hands, sitting in a g90 "Mr waluigi, why do you wrecked me' "beacause you are either" powemrnn runs away covering his wounds all the way to powerpotions and he gets in his helicopter and he flies and he nukes waluigi an he goes to the shops to by egg salad because it is the only food item that can satisfy his cravings waluigi says "I was one with the water bottle,s now i will turn you into a boyyle of death" and this firghtens owerman so he runs to powerpotions and gets in his mercades, but powerman s long time friend water bottle comes and dies in his face. powerman is stunned and noticed dego with a g90 in his hands, sitting in a v84 "Mr dego, why do you wrecked me' "beacause you eith arer" powemrnn runs away covering his wounds all the way to powerpotions and he gets in his mercades and he flies and he nukes dego an he goes to the shops to by seg alad because it is the only food item that can satisfy his cravings heavy says "I was one with the water bottle,s now i will turn you into a boyyle of death" and this firghtens owerman so he runs to powerpotions and gets in his heligotpter CHaracters Powerman the leader of the ultra gate. seeks vengance for his sister Heavy Boolet Francis Van Doon saved henry from the alpha gate. is powerman s long lost borther. Trivia * Ucleors only appears in the story from chapeter 1-5 * Powermans octoganol blue hoodie can deflect camp beams